mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder Gods
penis botch About the Elder Gods The Elder Gods are the supreme omnipotent deities of the universe. Where as other Gods only have jurisdiction over a single realm and typically represent an element, the Elder Gods are more ethereal and have power in all realms and universe. The vague faces of the Elder Gods seen in Mortal Kombat 4, and the appearance of Shinnok in the same game, suggest that natural born Elder Gods have blue-gray skin and a humanoid appearance. Another different source of their form is found in ''Deception'''s Konquest Mode where an inverted dialogue states that, in their purest form, the Elder Gods resembles the Mortal Kombat Dragon logo. Beings with this form can be seen in Onaga's unused ending picture found on Deception''s Krypt, in [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon|''Armageddon]]'s Konquest, where Taven finds an inscription of his father talking to dragon-shaped figures, that he states to be the Elder Gods, and Captain Marvel's ending in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe ''as well as at the end of Mortal Kombat 2011. Their true nature and extent of their powers remain a mystery but is believed to be omnipotent having existed long before the Mortal Kombat tournament and can foresee events. bla bla bla something about a penis lmao whoever originally wrote this is gonna be pissed Appearances in other media Movie appearance In ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, they are represented by ethereal beings of fire, air, water, and aether and they live in an ancient arena-like structure called the Eternal Palace, which is their place of worship, called the Temple of the Elder Gods. Their brother, Shinnok, who also appears to be the Elder God of Wind, is the father of Raiden and Shao Kahn, according to Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. And he wishes nothing less for power not only over all realms, but over the gods as well. He favors Shao Kahn, considering Raiden too weak and caring to be his son. Shinnok orders Shao Kahn to kill his brother, while guiding him in his path to merging the parallel universes of Earth and Outworld. Shinnok is later stopped by two of his fellow Elder Gods who appeared in their human forms, while still possessing and representing the elemental powers of fire and water, since they finally learned of Shinnok's plot to rule the universe. After Liu Kang and his friends won the fight against Shao Kahn and his warriors, the Elder Gods later imprisoned Shinnok forever and restored all the realms back to their natural form. They later resurrected Raiden and offered him Shinnok's position in their ranks. Trivia *Statues of the Elder Gods depicting their mortal forms can be seen in both the opening of ''Mortal Kombat X'' and on Raiden's Sky Temple. Three are seen: a woman in robes, a robed archer, and a cloaked figure. *Elder God characters can be created or promoted from a prior status, but the necessary parts must be unlocked in Konquest mode. If all the necessary parts are collected, then your character's appearance would resemble a man or woman in golden armor. Gallery The_Elder_Gods.png|The Elder Gods in MK3.]] chamberofeldergods.jpg|One of the facial avatars at the Chamber of the Elder Gods. eldergods1.gif|The Chamber of the Elder Gods in MK4. Eldergodraiden.jpg|Raiden Speaking with an Elder God in MK4. Raiden_the_Elder_God_of_Thunder.jpg|Raiden, the former Elder God of Thunder. ImagesCA2WNWV7.jpg|Former Elder God Shinnok. Onaga's_Ending_Deception.PNG|The Elder Gods as seen in Onaga's unused Deception ending. Captain_Marvelending.png|Captain Marvel gaining new abilities from The Elder Gods during his encounter with them in their world. Raiden_&_the_Elder_Gods.jpg|The Elder Gods and Raiden in Mortal Kombat (2011). The elder gods speak through raiden.PNG|The Elder Gods speak through Raiden. The elder gods 2.PNG|The Elder Gods becomes one with Raiden in order to defeat Shao Kahn. The elder gods vs Kahn.PNG|The Elder Gods fight Shao Kahn through Raiden. Shao Kahn killed by the elder gods.png|Elder Gods killed Shao Kahn. Shinnok3.png|Elder Gods in Shinnok's ending. MKAElderGods.png|The Elder Goddess of Water (left) and the Elder God of Fire (right) in Annihilation. The_Elder_Gods_Imprisons_Shinnok.jpg|The Elder Gods imprison their evil brother Shinnok with their powers and returned the realms back to their natural state. ru:Старшие Боги es:Dioses Viejos pt:Elder Gods Category:Factions Category:Species Category:Culture Category:God Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Glossary Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Heaven Characters